Mission Gone Wrong
by Maria65
Summary: Hemia went on a mission by herself, believing that's what Hylia wanted and some others are worried. Link's mood goes from happy to see Hemia to anger with Hylia as Hemia went on another Suicide mission alone and came back extremely wounded. Just how long does Hemia suffer this torment? Rated T for blood and core.


Hemia sighed as she left the house, completely covered in armor with the cape hanging off her shoulders; the silver metal gleamed in the sunlight. Many of the Hylian's all looked up and waved to her, smiling at saluting her and she simply nodded before heading off toward the barracks, intent on seeing what her Lieutenant, Vikki, was up to. "Ah, good morning Commander!" Vikki exclaimed with a smile and salute to her Commander.

Vikki was a little younger than Hemia, seeing as Hemia was almost twenty-six, Vikki as merely twenty-one years old, one of the youngest Lieutenant's. Her somewhat dark, ocean blue eyes always shone with awe whenever she saw Hemia and her light gold hair almost resembled the previous Commander, Gordo's, hair-color. She was also slightly darker in skin tone than Hemia, having been out in the sun more than Hemia with blue signs below her eyes the same color as her eyes. Some of her bangs had been pulled off to the sides held by golden clips, while the rest was tightly braided and pulled to the side, most likely held by the left golden clip. Her hair nearly reached just below her shoulder blades and she wore light, leather clothes that were brown, trimmed dark brown with some light brown here and there. A bronze-colored cloth was wrapped around her head, a gift given to her from Hemia when the woman became a Lieutenant.

"Morning Vikki," Hemia greeted as she crossed her arms, giving her Lieutenant a small smile. "is everything ready?" She asked and Vikki nodded eagerly, smile bright. "Yes Commander, everything is ready as requested." She commented and Hemia smiled. "Good, I was worried." She said and Vikki giggled. Hemia looked through everything before calling a soldier over. "Yes Commander?" He asked, looking at Hemia with nothing but respect. "Grab me a horse, preferably battle trained, I don't need my steed running off on me." She said with a smile and the soldier nodded, leaving.

Hemia turned back toward the pack and nodded, grabbing it when Vikki's smile faded. "Are you sure you don't want one of us to tag along, Commander Hemia?" She asked, worry heavy in her voice and Hemia smiled reassuringly at her. "I'll be fine, I'm just checking on the outer camp, wondering why we haven't received word yet." Hemia commented, yet Vikki lowered her head. "You don't have to lie to me, Hemia." She said and Hemia sighed, looking away to the ground. "Why do you insist on doing these things by yourself?" Vikki asked, shaking with rage before glaring at her Commander, tears in her eyes.

"Don't you trust us to guard you? To have your back in times of war?" She questioned, grabbing Hemia's cape, yet Hemia didn't look at her. "What would Link say if he found out?" She questioned and Hemia tensed, before turning to glare at her and Vikki gasped, letting her cape go. The look in Hemia's eyes, she had only seen that emotionless, empty look when facing up against Demise or when Hylia asks for a meeting with her. " **Her Grace** ," Hemia spat out, staring at Vikki. "would never tell my brother. Afraid he'd hate her should he find out the truth." Hemia said before looking away.

"It's not that I don't trust you all," She began explaining, making Vikki give her all her attention. "I trust you all with me life; it's **Her Grace** who does this." She said, before grabbing a sword from the barrel beside her, strapping with her pack. "She sends me out alone, saying I'm the only one capable of the job and that anyone else with me would slow me down." She said and Vikki lowered her head, trying not to cry. "You better come back." She said and heard Hemia chuckle, making her look up only to see Hemia giving her a reassuring smile. "Have I ever failed you all before?" She questioned and finally made Vikki chuckle. "I guess not!" She exclaimed happily.

Hemia smiled more before a soldier came over with Stormwind, a strong, powerful horse who was combat trained and aggressive but he was fond of Hemia. The soldier let the reins go and the horse walked toward Hemia, gently pushing its head against her chest, making Hemia chuckle. "Hello Stormwind." Hemia greeted the white steed with black markings and a few scars here and there. The horse was well built and taller, taller than some of the other horses and never backed down from a fight and he was already completely covered in his battle armor, making Hemia smile.

She placed the pack on the back of the saddle, strapping it in and mounting, making sure both sword and spear were within reach as well as the bow and arrows. "Alright then," Hemia said pulling on the reins, making Stormwind back up a little. "I shall return soon." She said...when she heard the voice of her little brother. "Hemia!" He called out and Hemia's eyes widened as she stopped Stormwind and looked over, seeing Link rushing toward her. "Link?" Hemia questioned the younger boy, who smiled at her as he threw a small pack to her.

Hemia caught it and looked inside, seeing a charm and smiled, looking at Link and he grinned. "Come back safe, understood?!" He called out and Hemia laughed. "I shall!" She exclaimed brightly before urging the horse to run off, Link smiling as he watched her leave before he felt a hand on his shoulder and looked to his left, seeing Vikki. "Ah, Vikki!" The eighteen year old Hylian said in happiness at seeing the Lieutenant. "How are you, Link?" She asked, smiling at the somewhat younger Hylian. "I'm well, can't wait to hear how Hemia and her team defeated the demons outside the perimeter." He said with a smirk and Vikki gave a strained smile.

"Yeah, I can't wait either." She said and Link noticed the strained smile but didn't question it yet he hummed. "Think we could train real quick?" He asked and Vikki nodded, standing. "Certainly little buddy, go get ready." She said and Link ran off to grab a sword and shield as well as put some armor on and Vikki sighed, looking to the village exit. "Hemia, don't keep your brother waiting and don't come back wounded." She said softly, turning and heading toward the training arena.

[~~~~~*~~~~~]

Hemia stopped near the camp and sighed heavily, seeing the damage and the bodies, before she dismounted Stormwind, who stuck by her side, keeping his ears alert for any sounds. It took a day for her to reach the sight, had they been attacked while she was on her way...or was it recently? "How many are we dealing with?" Hemia wondered with a sad tone, before sighing and grabbing a nearby shovel. "I can't just leave them like this, it's best to bury them now." She said and Stormwind went on lookout, patrolling the camp and being alert for any sounds. For the next four and a half hours, Hemia had dug several holes and buried everyone; as she buried the last one, she tore the tents down when Stormwind began hoofing the ground, catching her attention. "What is it Stormwind?" Hemia asked her horse, walking over and on guard.

She heard deep within, the growling of several demons and if she guessed right, two large ones that were exceedingly powerful. _'Hylia, just what are you trying to do to me?'_ Hemia wondered, glaring into the forest, before mounting Stormwind. "Run like the wind, Stormwind!" She called out and the horse neighed threateningly and galloped into the forest, even as Hemia grabbed her bow and keeping the arrows close by, getting ready. She entered a clearing and instantly let off three arrows, hitting three goblins and growled; this was a larger group than she expected. She jumped off Stormwind as she grabbed her spear, instantly dropping her bow and getting ready before charging, swinging her spear quickly and with precision, making sure to hit her targets as Stormwind attacked some enemies as well, knowing how to defend himself.

Hemia ducked forward before swinging her spear upward, cutting one goblin in half before jumping up and beheading the next. If she kept her footing and focus, she'd be fine; she had to stay in her right mind and not let anger or fear take hold, keeping the teachings and training in her mind. She dodged a few swings from a goblin's axe before she thrust her spear forward, stabbing into the brute before her. She jumped back as the body fell limp before she ran to Stormwind and killed some of the goblin's around him before switching her spear with a sword.

As she grabbed the sword she felt an enemy behind her and growled, swing her sword quickly and cutting the demon's arm off. That's when she realized two demons were controlling this group of goblins and while the goblin's were easy to deal with, the two demons would be harder. "Dammit, Demise is getting smarter and smarter with his deployments, getting two powerful demons to control a small group of goblins." She commented, before charging forward and fighting them, unaware a pair of fire-red eyes were watching her.

[~~~~~*~~~~~]

Link sighed as he walked back into the house he was living in with Hemia, wondering when his sister would return, seeing as it had already been about three days. He knew she had duties, several and he wondered if she would be okay, not having see any troops leave with Hemia...unless she was meeting up with some. _'I hate having to act cheerful around Vikki, she hates seeing me upset or depressed and likes it when I'm happy and cheerful.'_ He wondered, remembering his cheerfulness around Vikki earlier. It was an act, he knew, he generally wasn't an overactive or super cheerful child that he lead others to believe but it helped them believe he was fine after everything he's been through.

"Hemia, where are you." He wondered, looking out the window and giving a sigh. "I hope the charm I made works, Hylia said it would." He said before heading to his room and grabbing a book. He did his best to stay awake, nightmares of the past often surfaced whenever Hemia wasn't around and it was hard enough to deal with them when she was here, he hated bothering her. He looked over at his desk, seeing a picture of a younger him and Hemia standing side by side. Hemia was about eighteen and Link was ten, being eight years younger than Hemia; both smiling at who was drawing and he gave a small, nostalgic smile himself.

"Hemia has returned!" He heard a voice exclaim and he gasped, leaving the house and seeing Hemia returning on Stormwind...but something was wrong. She was slumped over the horse and blood covered her armor as a few fresh scars were on Stormwind as well as blood covering the poor horse that looked exhausted. Her armor was broken in a few places and he noticed her bows were missing and her sword was broken; her spear unharmed. He ran closer, trying to see his sister...when he took noticed of several arrows sticking out from her torso and arms. "Hemia!" He shouted, running faster and reaching her when a soldier grabbed him and he noticed it was Gordo.

"Not now Link, now is not a good time to touch her. She's badly wounded." Gordo tried to reason with the teen Hylian, who looked at his sister in horror. "What happened?!" He demanded, bright blue eyes burning with rage and panic. "What happened to her?! Where are the other soldier's who are always suppose to go with her?!" He kept demanding, glaring at the healer holding his sister gently. "We don't know Link, now calm yourself!" Gordo demanded, gripping Link's arm tightly, making him wince and jerk back, trying to escape Gordo's grasp. "Let go of me!" He shouted and ripped his arm free, following the healer to the medical house.

After entering, Hylia appeared and offered to sit with Link, hoping to keep him calm and he simply looked at her, before looking away. "You lied." He said and she seemed surprised. "Lied?" She questioned, not sure what Link was talking about. "You lied about where she was going and who she'd be with." He said, before glaring at her. "I already said this once Hylia, if you have a problem with my sister, talk it out! Don't send her on missions that could get her killed!" He shouted, making Hylia flinch back in shock, looking at Link worried. "Link, I-I…" She didn't know what to say, knowing she had lied and sighed, looking down. "I was positive she'd have brought soldier's with her." She replied weakly, having believed Hemia wouldn't listen her and bring soldier's. Link simply glared at her before scoffing and looking away, not caring to speak any longer.

After a few hours, in which Hylia did sit next to Link, they waited for news on Hemia's condition; both praying she'd be alright. The healer left the room moments later and saw Hylia and Link, before walking over to them. "Your Grace, Sir Link," He addressed each, gaining their attention. "you are here for Commander Hemia I presume?" He asked and they both nodded, Link standing. "Can we see her?" He asked and the healer shook his head. "I fear not currently, she is far too weak for any visitors and her condition could worsen. She had sustained multiple wounds, even some I'm not familiar with." He said and Link rose a brow. "Not familiar with?" He questioned, feeling his gut twist though he didn't know why. "A dark aura covers her every now and then; as though something or someone tried to mark her, maybe even control her; though I'm not too sure." He said and Link hummed, wondering what happened.

"Can I...stay with her?" He asked, looking down, eyes holding sorrow. The healer looked at him and sighed, rubbing his neck...when Hylia spoke. "Please, let Link stay with her." She said, shocking them. "They are all the other has, being with her will ease him and make him feel better, as well as making Hemia happy when she awakens and sees him." She said softly with a smile and the healer sighed in defeat, he couldn't deny the request of the Her Grace. "As you wish." He said and had Link follow him while Hylia watched, before sighing and looking down. "What are the soldier's doing? What is Hemia doing?" She wondered, before leaving the medical ward.

Link entered and thanked the healer, before walking toward Hemia and looking at her worried; blue eyes full of sorrow. Link grabbed the charm was she had around her wrist, the rope the keep it on her was stained with blood and slightly torn but not to where it would fall off. Link sighed and held her hand gently, feeling the warmth return and feeling relief flood him as he watched her still breathing. That was good, he told himself, that she was still alive and breathing, that she was still there with him. Link pulled a chair over and sat, still holding her hand to reassure him she would be fine, that she would be alright. "Get better Hemia...please." Link said before closing his eyes, letting sleep take hold; knowing she was alive and back safely to him made it easy for him to finally get some sleep.

[~~~~~*~~~~~]

It was two days later when Hemia awoke, slowly opening her eyes and she groaned, trying to remember where she was. _'Wasn't I in the forest fighting off two demon's and some goblin's?'_ She wondered, looking around dazedly. She noticed this as the medical ward and then her eyes landed on Link and she was surprised to see him there, before a smile appeared and she reached over with her other arm, gently stroking his head, glad to see him. Link stirred and groaned before his eyes fluttered open and he looked around, before feeling a hand on his head.

He looked up a little, seeing Hemia was awake and smiling at her and he sighed in relief, happy to see her awake. "Your finally awake." He said softly and Hemia shrugged, slowly retracting her arm, content with him still holding her hand. "Glad to see your here." She said softly and he smiled, nodding. "Hylia asked the healer to let me see you; you've been out for two days." He explained and she groaned, rubbing her head. "Great, I'm positive the soldier's have slacked since I left; they better not have gotten rusty." She commented, slowly sitting up and Link helped her a little.

"I doubt five days without training would have done damage to them Hemia." Link reasoned and she sighed, looking down at her hands. She remembered how she had been trained, forced to fight from the moment the sun rose to the moment it set; calluses and scabs, blood and cuts...she remembered being worked to the bone to prepare her for her position...a position she was positive Hylia would've asked her Worshipers to prepare her for. "Anyways," Hemia began to get her mind off the past, "how are you doing?" She asked her brother, smiling gently at him. "Been okay," He responded, before looking off to the side. "couldn't sleep well though." He admitted and Hemia looked sad.

Link was more open with Hemia than most others, though she wasn't sure about Hylia but she figured the Goddess knew of his distress at night. "Nightmares again?" She asked and he shrugged, not bothered. "Not as bad, though did have a flash." He said and she nodded, before looking off to the side. Removing her hands from his hold, she slowly hugged him, hoping to make him feel better and she felt his tense muscles relax instantly. "You know I'm here for you Link, I'll never leave you." She said softly and he nodded, hugging her in return and closing his eyes, enjoying the warmth she gave off; she was alive...that's all that mattered.

Hylia watched from a little ways away and gave a smile, glad to see Hemia was alright before she decided to leave to give the two some much needed alone time. She knew she should reprimand the soldier's for this disobedience, for not going with Hemia like ordered but she knew it would fall on deaf ears. She had reprimanded them multiple times, even given punishments for not doing as told yet nothing worked and Hemia refused to disband them from the army, stating she would always been faced with animosity. _'I hope everything is okay...Hemia.'_ She wondered, leaving the medical ward and heading back to the castle.


End file.
